1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electricity generating devices and more particularly pertains to a new hydro-electric generator for producing electricity in areas of flowing water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electricity generating devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,052 describes a device for producing electricity from the motion of waves. Another type of electricity generating devices is U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,644 which utilizes the ocean""s surf to produce electricity.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which is portable and can be positioned in any area where water flow can be used for producing electricity.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by using a barge type floatation device to mount generators on to produce electricity where needed.
To this, the present invention generally comprises a flotation device. An electric generator is mounted on the floatation device. A paddle wheel is rotatably mounted to the floatation device. The paddle wheel is mechanical coupled to the electric generator. The floatation device is anchored in an area of flowing water such that a current rotates the paddle wheel and electricity is produced.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.